Wild Relationship
by Oshihime
Summary: Ivan, the most notorious outlaw in the west, is in love with Alfred, the sheriff's brother. And he's willing to do anything to make him his. Western AU. Rusame.
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN HETALIA

The wooden doors slammed open. The room fell silent as the tall man walked into the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. Some of the men stared at him while others turned away. The bartender, who was shaking in fear, slowly walked up to the man.

"Wha-what would ya l-like." He stuttered out.

"Vodka."

The bartender turned away and let out a breath he had been holding in before quickly getting the drink off the rack and set it out in front of the man.

Before he even lifted the bottle a shot rang out. He quickly pulled out his gun and fired in the direction he heard the bullet come from.

A thud was heard along with a clank as both a gun and body fell to the wooden floor. The man took a large swig from the bottle before banging it back on the counter and walking out of the room.

People stared and backed away from him as he walked down the street.

Once again a shot rang out. He quickly took cover in a nearby alleyway and blindly shot back.

The shots were coming at him in different directions. He aimed at a window where one of the shooters could have been hiding, but all he heard was a click. He was out of bullets.

He let out a curse and ran down the alley, but all it lead to was a brick wall. He looked around to try and find a way out. He found a door with a garbage can in front of it. He kicked the can out of the way and shoved the door open.

"Hey Mattie are you back-" Before the man could say any more a gloved hand covered his mouth. He struggled and squirmed, but he couldn't break free from the hold.

After a couple minutes of silence the man finally let him go.

"What the hell is wrong with you." He glared at the man, but all he did was smile creepily back. He looked at the man and noticed that blood was leaking down from his arm.

"Hey, your hurt." He noted.

"Is just a scrath."

"It could get infected, you could easily die if that happens."

"No big deal."

Before he knew it, the small man, at least to him, was already by his side pulling up his sleeve.

"I'm Alfred." He opened the drawer and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"What's your name?" He asked wrapping the wound in the cotton.

"Ivan."

"Well it's nice to meet you." He cut the bandage and put it back in the draw.

"I would have thought you would have been mad at me for breaking into your house and all." Ivan said.

"Nah, it's happened before so I'm used to it." After hearing this Ivan got angry although he didn't know why.

"Well thank you for the help but I must be on my way." He got up and walked out the door although something inside of him knew he would be back.

* * *

**Hello everybody, I be Oshihime and this is my second fanfiction. I love Rusame and I hate Rochu. (Just to give you guys some info about myself.)**

**I love Jelly (short for jealousy.) I love stories with OCs (original character.)**


	2. Rumors

I DON'T OWN HETALIA

1 year later...

Alfred walked down the boardwalk with his brother Matthew.

"I'm surprised." Matthew said.

"About what?" Alfred asked turning to his brother.

"That you moved out so quickly, I thought you would be sleeping on my couch for the rest of your life." Matthew replied.

"Don't worry I'll probably be back annoying you again in a couple of weeks." Matthew let out a chuckle at his brother's words.

"By then I'll probably be lying in the dirt with a bullet in my chest. It seems more and more outlaws are passing by." Alfred sighed at his brother's depressing words. "Well, danger does come with being a sheriff."

They walked into a bar, up the stairs, and into a small bedroom.

"So this is where they're keeping you." Matthew ran his finger over one of the desks and noted how dusty it was. "A little unkept, ain't it."

Alfred nodded his head. "I guess, but that's an easy fix."

Mathew sat on the bed and motioned for his brother to sit next to him.

"Have you heard the rumors." He asked.

"What rumors." Alfred gave his brother a curious look.

"About Ivan."

'Who didn't know about Ivan,' Alfred thought. He was the most notorious outlaw from coast to coast.

"What are they saying?" He asked.

"They're saying he's back in Colorado." Matthew replied.

Alfred chocked on air as the memories from a year ago flooded back to him.

"Considering how you helped him out a while back he may be coming through here."

"I didn't know who he was back then!" Alfred defended.

"It doesn't matter, all I'm asking you to do is be careful." Matthew said looking at his brother.

"I can protect myself."

"It doesn't-." The sound of bullets being fired interrupted him.

"Well, looks like they're back." Alfred noted as his brother walked out of the room as if this was a daily thing.

Alfred was just about to take a nap when his boss yelled at him from downstairs.

He walked down the stairs and behind the bar, getting various looks from the woman in the room. He started getting glasses and bottles off the rack behind him before putting them on the wooden counter.

"So do you want your regular or something different today Elizabeta" He said to a young brunette.

"The usual." She said. "Have you heard the rumors?"

"Yeah Mattie told me about them." Mattie and Elizabeta were the only people Alfred told about the incident. "He told me to be careful."

"You should be, Ivan is a very dangerous man." Elizabeta said taking a sip from her now finished drink.

"I can take care of myself ya know."

"Just try and be careful." She pleaded.

Alfred sighed. "Alright fine I'll be careful."

Elizabeta smiled before leaning over the counter and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the drink." She set the money down on the counter and walked out of the bar. But neither of them noticed a man watching the encounter.

* * *

"So your telling me a girl, kissed my Alfred." A man asked.

The man he was talking to was about to faint.

"Y-yes mister Ivan she did." A shot rang out through the room and the man fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his head.

"Toris please clean this mess up, we will be having a guest over very soon." The man known as Ivan said.

A man jumped out of his seat and quickly dragged the body into another room.

The tall man curved his lips upward into a smile before yelling for someone to saddle his horse.

* * *

Elizabeta let out a sigh as she dropped her apron in a basket and walked down the hallway to her room. She opened her door and gasped. Everything was broken. She walked around making sure not to step on any glass. She was just about to cry when something caught her attention.

She walked over to her nightstand and picked up the picture she took with Alfred at last year's county fair. It was the only thing not broken or moved.

She gasped. It was exactly the same as before except that her face had been cut out of the picture.

She stepped back, not expecting to bump into a hard chest. A hand covered her mouth just as she was about to scream. She struggled, dropping the picture in the process. Another hand covered her nose.

She squirmed less and less till she finally black out.

"Someone really needs to teach not to touch what doesn't belong to you."

* * *

Alfred wipe the already clean counter. He was waiting for Elizabeta to show up like she usually does before she heads off to work.

"Are you just gonna wipe the table all day or are you going to actually work."

Alfred looked up to face his brother.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Elizabeta to show up." He said.

"Really, I just stopped by the resturant she works at and they said she hasn't shown up yet." Matthew said with suspicion in his eyes.

"That's weird. You think she's sick or something?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm going to go check on her, may be in some trouble or something." With that said Matthew left the bar.

"Hope she's okay." Alfred mumbled.

"Um, excuse me." Alfred looked at the man who had just sat down.

"Uh, yeah what can I get." He flashed him a smile and the man turned red.

"Whiskey is fine." Alfred nodded and got the bottle off the rack.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Eduard."

What's your favorite flower?" Eduard asked out of nowhere.

"Rose, why?" Alfred said pouring the whiskey into a glass.

"Just trying to start a conversation." Eduard said quickly, trying to hide his nervousness.

For a whole hour Alfred answered the questions that were thrown at him as best he could.

It finally stopped when the man left. Alfred picked up one of the quarters he had paid with. It had New York written in small print on the top.

'This guy travels alot. No wonder he has that accent.'


	3. Letters

I DON'T OWN HETALIA

Matthew walked through the oak door and into the foyer. He took off his shoes and walked into the neat living room.

"Elizabeta!" He yelled. "You okay?" When he didn't hear an answer he walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He gasped at what he saw.

Everything was broken. He walked over to her bed, making sure not to step on the broken glass.

He picked up a cracked picture frame. He would have been shocked if not for the fact that he already had a great idea of what happened in to room.

He sighed and walked out of the room but not before he took the picture out of the frame and put it in his pocket.

Alfred smiled as the last customer left. He headed up stairs to his room before jumping on his bed.

"Your gonna break the bed if you keep jumping on it like that." Alfred looked over at Arthur.

He smiled as his co-worker walked over to his bed. He sat up and pulled the shorter man onto his lap.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll remember that when I finally break the frame." He leaned up for a kiss but a letter was shoved in front of his face.

"I'll kiss you later, right now I'm delivering the mail." Arthur said. Alfred grabbed the letter but not before he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Arthur and him had been dating for awhile now, but they decided to keep it a secret. Only 2 people knew about their relationship, Matthew and Elizabeta. They both had been good friends by not telling anyone but it would only be awhile before more people found out.

Arthur pulled himself from his lap and left the room. Alfred tore open the letter.

'I hope to see you soon'

He reread the short letter before putting it in the draw were he usually kept his mail. What Alfred didn't know is that the letter would cause him great distress in the future.

Ivan smiled at the bloodied mess on the cold stone floor. The thing, as he liked to call it, let out a shakey breath. It looked up at Ivan with fear in it's eyes. He giggled as he walked up to it and grabbed it by the hair, or what was left of the hair.

"This is what you get for touching what doesn't belong to you." It spit in his face, finally gaining some courage.

"Alfred does not belong to you, he belongs to-" It shut it's mouth as if it were about to say something it shouldn't. He tugged even more on the bloodied locks.

"Finish your sentence. Who does my sunflower belong to?" It almost puked at him calling Alfred his sunflower.

Ivan let out a giggle when the thing didn't say anything. He walked across the room to a table with alot of bloodied objects on it. He picked up a metal pipe. It was the only object not covered in blood. He walked back over to the thing.

It tried to crawl away as a smile creeped onto Ivan's face.

"You have one chance to finish your sentence, and if you don't..." he put the pipe to the side of her head. "Do I really need to say what will happen."

It gulped before it finally decided to open it's mouth.

"Arthur." It croaked.

"I'm going to need more than that." Ivan said, moving the pipe away from it's head.

The thing let out a sigh. "Arthur Kirkland."

"What's his relationship with my sunflower?"

"They have been dating in secret for about 2 months." The temperature in the room dropped as the pipe moved farther from her head.

"Tell me, where can I find him?" Ivan asked, his smile widening.

"He lives above the bar were he works, his bedroom is 2 doors down from Alfred." It's voice was getting harder and harder to hear as more blood spilled out of it's mouth.

"That's all I need to know." The pipe moved forward at light speed and struck it in the head. It fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out of it's head, making a huge puddle.

Ivan left the room, calling for Toris to clean up the mess. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He layed down on his bed and stared at the pictures around him. Every single one had his sunflower in it. On his bedside table was a bouquet of roses.

He had bought many off them after Eduard told him they were his sunflower's favorite.

He sighed knowing that he would have to leave soon. Although the thought of that man stealing whore made a smile appear on his face. He grabbed his pipe and hide it in his coat before leaving the room.

Ivan had just made it into town. His hat covered his eyes making it hard to identify him.

He rode around for awhile before he saw the building he was looking for. He got off his horse and tied it to a stand before walking into the bar.

He took a seat on one of the stools before looking at the bartender.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"I'm here to see Gilbert."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you see him, but I can give him a message." The bartender said.

"Tell him what I look like." Is that all asked the bartender. Ivan nodded his head.

The bartender went behind the bar and a few seconds later he came back saying that he was welcome to see Gilbert.

Ivan walked through the oak doorway to see Gilbert sitting behind a desk.

"It's good to see you again Gilbert."

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you want from the awesome me."

"I want the key for the bar down the street." Ivan said.

"Why do you think I have have it, and if I do have it why would I give it to you." Gilbert said, challenging Ivan.

"You are the bar owners best friend and you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything. You killed my little bruder."

"He was a nuisance." Ivan stated. "He was the reason I had to leave my sunflower so early. He and his gang forced me out of this town and till his death I had to stay away from here, away from my sunflower."

Gilbert looked him right in the eye.

"So I'll ask again, give me the key."

Arthur finished dropping off the mail to his co-workers and was now on his way to Alfred's room. He knocked on his door, no answer. He let himself in anyway. He sighed at the sight.

Alfred was sleeping with one of his legs off the side of the bed and drool coming out of his mouth.

He walked over to the chair by the window. Outside he could see Matthew trying to open the door but was having no luck. He looked pretty desperate to get in. He was just about to let him in when he noticed Alfred left one of his drawers open.

He went over to close it when a letter fell out. It had alreadly been opened. Arthur took the letter out of the envelope and read it. He started getting suspicious.

He turned the letter over to see if there was a name and dropped the letter at what he saw. He started backing away from it, shaking in fear. He was about to scream when a gloved hand corvered his mouth and nose, depriving him of air. Arthur felt himself start to pass out and the world suddenly turned to black.

Matthew kicked, hit, and threw himself at the door. He hadn't been so concerned at first but with Elizabeta missing and Gilbert telling him that Ivan came by his bar, asking for the key to the bar Alfred works at of course he would be a little worried.

When the door finally budged he ran in and up the stairs towards his brother's room. He barged through the door to see Alfred asleep and a letter on the floor. He bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

He gasped at what he saw.

A bloody fingerprint was on the back of the letter.


	4. Move in part 1

I DON'T OWN HETALIA

Matthew didn't know what to do. This was getting really bad really fast.

He violently shook his brother awake. Alfred's eyes fluttered before they finally opened. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He licked his lips andvsaid, "Is there a reason I was woken up at..." He looked at the clock. "1:00!" He had only gotten around an hour of sleep.

"Your sleeping over at my house for awhile." Matthew said trying to pull the sheets off his brother's body.

"Why." Alfred whined, trying to pull the sheets from his brother's hands.

Matthew thought for a second, if he told Alfred about Elizabeta and the letter he would most definitely go find Ivan and get try to get them back, or he could lie to his brother and go find Elizabeta himself.

"C-cause I miss you?" It came out more like a question, but surprisingly enough Alfred bought it. It was always surprising how easy his brother could be fooled. No wonder he didn't know who Ivan was back then.

"Listen bro, I know it's hard to be with out my awesomeness, but I don't see why I have to go through all the trouble of packing just so I could live with you for a week or so."

Matthew was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He knew couldn't tell him the truth, but lying to him wouldn't work either.

"The truth is that Ivan has been seen near the area, and I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to be careful." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, you only need a couple of cloths. You won't be staying for to long." Alfred still looked a bit unsure. "Plus, if we do run into to Ivan it'd be easier to take him down if there were two of us."

"Oh I get!" Alfred said. "You want to be my sidekick."

Matthew had the sudden urge to bang his head on a wall. But on the bright side it looked like he was finally convincing his brother.

So after another hour of talking Alfred finally decided he would stay at Matthew's place for a while.

"Kay, I'll leave the day after tomorrow. But for now let me sleep." Matthew nodded and left the room. He felt nervous to leave his brother alone even if it was for only two days. For now, he would try to find Elizabeta.

He walked over to the stand and untied his horse. He jumped onto his saddle and instead of heading to his house he went down a small sidestreet behind the bar.

He came out to a huge road. A bunch of men wobbled down the street holding beer bottles. The woman following a safe distance behind them.

He looked at all the buildings. He had never been to this part of town so everything was pretty new. The smell of booze and sweat filled the air. Moans could be heard as he passed an old looking shop that didn't have a sign. All it had on it was an 'open' sign on one of the windows.

Tying up his horse he started walking toward nice looking house. It had white siding, flowers boxes hanging from the window, and a large oak double door. He walked up the steps before knocking roughly on the door.

A grumbling could be heard and muffled footsteps as the person opened the door. He had blond curly hair, blue eyes.

"I need a favor."

* * *

oshihima here

Sorry this took so long, I've been busy for the last month. This chapter is pretty short so I'll probably make a part 2. I also have to edit it to. I'll try to upload chapters faster like uploading every 10 days or maybe less.

don't


	5. Move in part 2

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

"Depends what kind of favor do you need?" Francis asked as he leaned against the door way.

"The favors not for me, It's for Al." Mathew said.

"For Alfred. Does this have something to do with that rumor going around town." Matthew nodded. "Well then why don't you come inside and we'll talk about this _favor._"

Francis moved out of the way to let the blond in. He escorted him to the living room. Matthew sat down in the chair opposite to the Frenchman.

Francis was the first to speak. "Considering you've come to _me_ for help I'm going to have to guess these rumors are true." Matthew shifted in his seat.

"Alfred has not been harm as of yet, however it won't be long until he disappears off the face of the earth." The Frenchman eyed the blond suspiciously.

"And what has happened to make you come to that conclusion. I mean you must have some proof to prove that Ivan isn't that far away from completing his goals." Matthew tried to think of an answer that wouldn't make Francis have a breakdown and kicked him and Alfred out of his house for the rest of time.

"His men have been spotted near the outskirts of town." It wasn't completely a lie. Some of Ivan's Henchmen have been seen around the area, but he definitely made sure to leave the part about Elizabeta out of his explanation.

"Is that all." Francis was surprised. Usually Matthew didn't depend so much on witnesses. He says they're all just a bunch of nut-jobs looking for attention. Not only that but he almost always had more things to base his decisions off of, especially when it involves his brother. "While then I guess that's enough to convince me. What is this favor you need."

Matthew leaned back in his seat. "I need Alfred to stay with you for awhile." Francis was shocked by the request.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing. You are willing to give me responsibility of Alfred to me." Matthew nodded. "I thought you had absolutely no trust in me, but after hearing that request I must say how wrong I was."

"No you were right." Francis was on the verge of fake tears because of that comment. "Ivan is looking for Alfred so the first place he would look is my house. Unlike me Ivan has no idea who you are, so he would never think to look here."

Francis took his eyes off of Matthew and looked around the room.

"So what you want me to do is risk my life just to protect a boy who doesn't even like me. You must think I'm stupid to agree to this deal."

"Ivan has no idea-"

"He is a killer. He has killed hundreds. He will not think twice about killing me, especially when it comes to something he wants."

"What will it take for you to say yes." Matthew asked quietly.

A smug smiled appeared on the Frenchman's face.

When Alfred heard the news that he was switching households he was more than pissed, but seeing as he already had things packed and ready to go he and he didn't really feel like unpacking so he just decided to suck it up and take it like a boss.

* * *

Eduard was in trouble. He couldn't find Alfred anywhere. He check his work, nothing. His brother's house, nothing. Even the church down the street that was under getting remodeled.

If he went back to Ivan without the information he asked for he'll end up tied to the railroad with an on-time train getting closer and closer- Eduard shook his head. The last thing he needed right now was his future. It would only add to his stress.

When he finally felt like he was going to pass out on the dusty road he headed into a nearby building. On the top it said in big letters, "_Amour_". The place could only be described as classy. It looked like a place you would find in the east. Granite tables, padded booths and chairs, and a big open space in the middle for dancing. He took a seat in one of the empty booths and squinted his eyes to see if he could see the specials that were printed above the small bar at the front of the room.

He turned his head to the table when he heard a "clank". A small glass of water was placed on the shiny granite. His heart leaped into his throat when he saw his server. It was Alfred. A menu was handed to him along with a small sheet of paper that had the appetizers and drinks in it.

"Hey haven't I seen you before." Eduard looked back up at the blond. Who looked like he was trying to fit a story with it's cover.

"Oh yes, I was at the bar you used to work at." Eduard turned back to his menu.

'Actually I still work at the bar, but this job is more like ah it's like um." Alfred scratched his head as he tried to think of an example. "what do you call a job you only have for a temporarily amount of time?"

"A temporary job?" Eduard asked dumb-founded.

"Yeah that." Eduard probably would have said something, but it probably would've come out horribly so he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"So your a new resident right?" Eduard shrugged his shoulders. "You should come with the county fair, you could meet some of the fellow townsfolk."

"That's a good idea." He closed his menu."Do you usually go with someone." He asked

Alfred once again scratched his head. "I usually go with my brother, but he's been extremely busy these last few days so I hardly doubt he could come with me."

"I see" Eduard said." I have an idea-"

"Hey waiter can I get some service over here!" A man from across the room yelled.

"Coming! See ya later dude." And with that Alfred and Eduard's discussion came to a close.

* * *

When Eduard reported back to Ivan a smile that could make the Cheshire Cat jealous creeped onto his face.

"I see. I could make good use of this information. Good job Eduard." The trembling man nodded before fleeing back to his room.

Ivan got up from his seat and walked down a long hallway and down a stairway into a old stoned wall basement. He opened an iron door with multiple locks and walked in. There was a table with multiple bloodied _tools_ on it, a couple of candles in the corner that was acting as the only light source, and handcuffs hanging down from the wall with a bloody body trapped in them.

A giggle escaped through the Russians lips. "My sunflower seems to be carrying on fine without you.

He's even talking about going to the fair without you or his brother."

A grunt was the only reply he got for the blond was in so much pain he could no longer form words.

He walked over to Arthur and unhooked him from the wall. He dragged him over to the middle of the room and dropped him on the cold, stone floor and walked over to the table. He looked around at all the objects in search for the perfect one to use on the _creature. _The thing he wanted the thing to feel was pure pain. Finding nothing he just picked up his pipe and walked back over to the blond. He giggled as he beat the pipe against his hand and every step he took he made sure was loud so the thing would know he was getting closer and closer to him.

"You will tell me everything you now about Alfred, da?" He stopped when he was afoot away from the creature. "Or you'll end up just like the _thing_ before you"

Arthur's eyes widened and with that all the noises in the house were drowned out by the sound of screams.

* * *

**Hey, Oshihime here. :) I know I pretty much broke the promise I made before about how I said I would update every ten days, but I've been working on a new story so I've been busy. I'll try to keep up the promise from now on. Wish me luck.**

**Reviews, Favs, and Follows are appreciated.**

**:)**


	6. County Fair Kidnapping

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

A smile appeared on Alfred's face when the clock _dinged_ signaling that his day-shift was over. It was one thing to work at the bar. He actually lived in the upstairs like the rest of the staff. But working at Francis's restaurant was another thing. The housing is only temporary and every time he talks to someone he forced to talk all fancy-rich like.

He walked into the kitchen and took off his apron and hung it on a hook before grabbing his bag and walking out the back exit, waving goodbye to the chef and another waiter.

He was reaching into his bag when he ran into something. He looked at the up to see violet eyes staring back at him.

"Oh, hey Mattie." Alfred looked away from his brother and started to dig through his bag again. "Hey have you seen my badge, I haven't been able to find it all day." Matthew gave him the badge after he won it at the fair. After much complaining Matthew decided to give it to his brother and ever since then he wore on his jacket to everyplace they went.

"No I haven't. Where was the last place you saw it?" Matthew asked, remembering how much Alfred loved the thing almost as much as his bomber jacket.

"I last time I saw it was on my dresser back at my place." Alfred stopped searching though his bag. "Wow thanks Mattie, never would have looked for it there." Just as he was about to leave his brother stepped in front of him.

"I-I'll go g-get it for you t-tomorrow." Matthew stuttered, a look of panic on his face.

"Oh, okay?" Alfred said although it came out more like a question.

"Well, see you tomorrow." And with that Matthew scurried off.

Shaking off that awkward conversation, Alfred started walking again. Instead of going back to Francis's house he went back to the bar. Pulling out his key he unlocked the back entrance. Nothing had really changed. The place still had the floral wallpaper that was slipping off the wall, and the cracked windows along with the pile of flies in the corner. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He walked over to his dresser and at the top of it and inside the drawers.

Finding nothing, He checked through some of his other stuff. When he still couldn't find it he went across the hall and into Arthur's room to see if he left it there.

"Arthur!" Hearing no response Alfred opened the door. _'Guess he took the day off.'_ When he still couldn't find his badge he sighed and left the bar.

He had just walked out the door when he was nearly ran over by a group of kids. Already knowing where they were going he decided to follow them. He stopped when a giant sign saying, _'Winchester County Fair.'_

He smiled to himself as he walked into the lot. The screams and laughs of children filled the air along with the smell of popcorn and smoke.

He walked up to his favorite attraction, The Ferris Wheel.

It wasn't a big attraction, only ten feet tall and only had three seats, but it he and his brother always went on it when they were little so it had some sentimental value.

"They look like they're having fun." Alfred looked up at the man who had spoken.

The man looked and sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his face with a name. He was tall, wearing a scarf, and had violet eyes. He looked at his brown hair, he just felt like it didn't match with the rest of his features.

"Yeah I guess." He turned back to the Ferris Wheel, blinking back the dust that kept finding it's way into his eyes. "Have we met before? You seen strangely familiar."

The man looked down at the blond and smiled. "Yes I believe so."

"Really? Where?"Alfred asked curiosity. Ivan smiled at the cute face of his sunflower.

"I can't remember. But I know I remember your face from somewhere." Alfred nodded and turned his attention back to the attraction as the kids started getting off and others started to get on. "Would you like to get something to eat?" Ivan suddenly asked. Alfred nodded slowly as he was caught off guard by the question.

"Sure, why not."

Ivan walked toward the exit and Alfred followed behind him. They walked up to a building that had no sign or a even a light coming out of the windows.

"Hey whats-" Something pulled on his arm forcing him into a alley way and a cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth.

Before he completely blacked out he heard a soft voice.

"It's okay your safe, my sunflower."

And with that the whole world turned black.

* * *

**Hey, Oshihime here! :) I kept my promise! I updated within ten days. I thought this would be longer. But it seemed I had fooled myself. I'm thinking of doing a new story. It would be RusAme of course, but if I do do it then it would take a longer time to update this story. What do you guys think?**

**I would like to thank anybody who has favored, reviewed, followed, or even just read this story.**

**Well, wish me luck!**

**:)**


	7. Nice To Meet You part 1

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Ivan moved the golden locks off of Alfred's forehead. The shallow rise and fall of the American's chest corresponded with the sound of his whisper-like breathing.

Ivan sighed as he pulled the covers up to the blond's neck. He got up from the bed and walked over to his wall that had multiple pictures all over it. He took one and looked at it. His eyes drifted from the picture to his _sunflower _over and over again to compare the differences. He giggled and put the picture back on the wall before going back to the bed and laying by the American.

He reached under the covers and pulled his sunflower's hand out and grasped it in his own. He started running his free hand through his hair and whispered sweet words into his ear.

"It's Okay, your safe here with me. No one can harm you now that I have you in my arms."

He was moving closer and closer when he heard someone knocking on the door before letting themselves in.

Toris wanted to quiver in fear at the stare Ivan was giving him at the moment.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my quality time with my sunflower?" The Russian asked with a small smile while a strange purple glow appeared around him. The expression could only be described as terrifying.

"W-Well we are h-having a little p-p-problem with the Brigade again." Toris stuttered out.

Ivan sighed. He kissed Alfred's forehead before pushing himself off the bed and toward the door.

"Gather some of the other men and tell them to meet me outside." And with that the Russian left the room, Toris quickly following behind him.

* * *

Alfred shifted in his sleep, not wanting to wake up just yet. The blanket was warm and the mattress was soft and comfortable. Wait a minute- his blanket was thin and scratchy and his mattress was hard and probably the most uncomfortable thing on the planet.

His eyes shot open and he shot up into a sitting position. He looked around the unfamiliar room and covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

On the wall were countless pictures of himself. Some were taken of him long ago. One was from when he was back in elementary school with his entire class scratched out, only leaving his face visible.

The other pictures weren't that different. All pictures of himself with the faces of others blacked out.

Alfred was in shock. He was creeped out. He searched his memory to see if he could find out where he was, and guessing by how his entire body hurt he could guess he was taken against his will, so who took him?

That is when it all came back to him, bitch-smacking him in his face. Going to the fair, talking to some guy, and getting kidnapped.

Alfred put his hand to his chest, hoping that it would stop his rapid breathing. When he finally calmed down only one thought crossed his mind, 'I need to get out of here.'

And with that said he pulled the covers off the bed and pulled himself off the mattress and onto the floor. He however forgot that his body was extremely sore. He fell, luckily the floor was there to catch him.

He groaned and tried to push himself up. He was only able to get himself into a sitting position. He picked up his glasses, 'thank god I still have those', And tried again. Failing he gripped the top of the dresser and pulled himself up.

He leaned against the wall, ignoring the pictures that were hung randomly on it. He slowly made his way to the door. He quietly opened it and peaked his head out. He looked left and then right. When he was sure it was clear he slowly made his way down the corridor.

As far as Alfred could tell the place seemed just like a normal house. Sure maybe a house for more of an upper class kind of guy, but still it felt homey enough.

He made his way into an open room. It looked like a small living room with a couple of couches and tables along with a bookcase in the corner.

Alfred slowly trudged over to one of the couches and sat down. His muscles finally relaxing. He leaned his head against one of the small pillows and closed his eyes. He almost fell asleep when he heard voices echo off the walls.

His eyes shot open and he forced his body up for the third time in the last half hour. He made his way down a hallway trying to open the doors he passed. The voices were getting louder and louder.

Alfred's foot got rapped in the carpet and he fell onto something hard. He turned around to see it was a large door, except this door was steel. He reached up for the knob and pulled himself up. He tried opening the door but it didn't budge. He pushed on the door with all his strength and it finally opened.

Alfred lost his balance and fell down the stone stairs the led down into the unknown darkness.

When Alfred finally stopped falling he was only half conscious. The world was spinning and he saw double of everything.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally started to see and smell again. The room had a weird kind of scent flowing through it that made Alfred want to puke. Everything was blurry for he lost his glasses when he fell. He slowly got up into a sitting position, trying not to groan from the pain.

He crawled around the dark room till he felt something solid. ' Is it a wall?' He asked himself. He stood up, not able to hold in his cry. 'Yes it is indeed a wall.'

He felt around for awhile, not used to being without his eyes. He just about had enough when his thigh collided with something. He cursed.

He glided his hand against the object. 'A Table.' A small tap was heard as something fell to the floor.

He squatted and picked up the object. Alfred wanted to jump for joy. It was a lighter.

He clicked it on and the little flame lit up the dark room that was surprisingly small.

He looked around the room. That was when he saw something he didn't need to see. There was a bloody lifeless body sprawled on the floor.

Alfred shakily walked over to the body and put his fingers against his wrist. His fingers were forced up only by a millimeter. He was alive.

He turned the body over and this time he couldn't hold in his scream.

It was Arthur.

* * *

**Hey, This be Oshihime. :)**

**So yeah, I have decided to make a new story, Two new stories actually. Yeah uh huh. I made two stories. One is UsUk and the other one is Rusame. They haven't been published yet, but I'll probably upload them some time soon.**

**I don't know if I should change how much time I should take to upload this story, I may even have to discontinue it. But I probably won't since this is my first story I ever published.**

**In fact I'm actually planning on doing a sequel to this story, but who knows.**

**We'll see how things turn out when we get there.**

**:)**


	8. Nice To Meet You part 2

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Alfred started to shake. Tears slid down his face, but he had yet to notice them. He took a deep breath and pulled on Arthur's arm trying to wake him up. He didn't even make a sound. Alfred wipe away his tears. He grabbed his other arm and pulled Arthur up into a sitting position. Alfred then wrapped an arm around his waist and picked him up, holding him bridle style.

Alfred then walked over to the stairs and slowly walked up them. He was still shaking so he didn't want to risk falling down the stairs again. Alfred didn't even know what he was doing. He was in a house that he didn't recognize that for all he knew could have been in the middle of a desert. At this moment all he wanted to do was curl up into his covers and fall asleep.

Alfred nudged the door open with his foot. He didn't hear anything so he pushed the door open. He slowly stepped out. He looked around the corridor and and speed walked over to a nearby window, completely giving up on finding a door. He looked to see how high up they were and was happy to see that they were on the first floor.

He slowly lowered Arthur onto the ground, and pushed himself off the window's frame and onto the wet ground. 'It must have rained.' Alfred looked around the area. Instead of a hot desert he was met with the sight of a misty forest. 'The mist should make this easier.' Alfred thought sarcasm laced in his voice. He pulled Arthur into his embrace and started to walk into the unknown.

It was hard to see and his feet were hurting from the multiple cuts and bruises he had from walking on the rough terrain. He had been walking for hours and his legs were about to collapse under his and Arthur's weight. Up until today Alfred had no problem with carrying Arthur, but now that he had no energy or strength it felt like he was carrying a horse.

Alfred foot got caught in a tree root and fell forward. Not being able to move his arms quick enough he landed face first, banging his forehead against a rock. He slowly pulled himself up and leaned against a nearby tree. Arthur was lying a few feet away from him.

Finally out of energy Alfred closed his eyes. He was extremely tired, but he couldn't even come close to falling asleep. The fear that he had been trying to ignored forced images and thoughts into his head. His body had given up, but a small part of him couldn't give up hope. He couldn't lose hope. It was his job as a hero to get him and Arthur far away from this place.

'Bang!' His eyes shot open. At least three figures could be seen coming closer to his location. It was hard to them through the mist, but Alfred noticed that one was holding a large long object. 'A gun!' That was what caused the loud bang.

A small rush coursed through Alfred and before he knew it he crawled into a hollow part of the tree. The mist and the shadow of the tree could hide him.

"Na shi shenme." The three men came into view. Alfred was finally able to get a good look at them. They looked like twins. They were short, had black hair, and spoke a weird language.

They were getting closer and closer to the American when they stopped, they looked at something in front of them. Alfred stuck his head out to see what they were looking at. He wanted to bang his head against the tree's trunk. How could he be so stupid. He had forgotten about Arthur.

The men looked at the Englishmen for a second before speaking.

"Ta sile?" The one with the rifle asked.

"Wo bu zhidao." The one on the left said.

"Jiu zai ta kai qiang, yi quebao." The one with the gun nodded before lifting the rifle and resting it on Arthur's head.

Alfred realized what was about to happen and adrenaline was released into his veins. Alfred grabbed the rifle from the man's hands and punched him in the face. The one on the right pulled out a knife and tried to stab the American in the heart. Alfred ducked and kicked the man in the back of his knees and using the end of the rifle to hit the guy in his face.

Something flew past Alfred. He turned around to see the last guy holding a small pistol. He was shaking and didn't even know he was holding the small gun incorrectly. Alfred took a step forward and the man pulled the trigger, hitting Alfred's shoulder.

The blond grabbed his shoulder and felt his blood coming out of the wound and slipping onto his hand and fingers.

The short man aimed the gun at the American's heart. And then a 'bang' echoed through the forest. Alfred closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. A thud and the noise a breaking branches was heard right in front of the blond.

He opened one of his eyes to see the guy on the ground. The pistol still in his hands and blood flowing out of his head.

A hand was forced over his mouth and Alfred started to struggle.

"Shh it's alright Podsolnecnik." This only made him struggle more. It surprised Alfred that he wasn't able to break the man's grip. This man was stronger and probably larger than him and it made him feel vulnerable.

The man turned Alfred around and he was finally able to get a good look at the guy.

He screamed, but it was muffed by the man's hand. It was Ivan. He was the one who kidnapped him. He knew the guy at the fair looked familiar, how stupid he was to not even recognize him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll never hurt you." The soothing words did little to calm the American.

Ivan grew impatient when Alfred still wouldn't keep still so he pressed a hand to the blond's shoulder.

The Russian sighed when he felt the man in his arms go limb. He picked him up and carried him bridal style over to his horse and layed him on the saddle before going back and shooting everyone of Asian men that tried to hurt his sunflower.

He went back over to his horse and rode back to the mansion, not even noticing Arthur.

* * *

**Hey! Oshihime Here :)**

**Here be the translations.**

**Na shi shenme: What is that?**

**Ta sile: Is he dead?**

**Wo bu zhidao: I don't know**

**Jiu zai ta kai qiang, yi quebao: Just shoot him to make sure.**

**Podsolnecnik: Sunflower**

**I used Google Translate so if there are any mistakes it's not my fault.**

**Well I don't have much to say other then I'm sorry this is so late. I was extremely busy, like no joke. Well I'm just glad I got this done. It's unedited so there's may be mistakes, but who knows.**

**:)**


	9. Games

** I ****DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Alfred woke up to feel hands roaming over his body. He looked up to see violet eyes staring at him. Ivan licked his lips before lapping at his sunflower's cheek.

"What happened?" Alfred asked barely knowing what was going on.

"You tried escaping, almost got yourself killed, I found you and brought you back home, and now I'm about to show you who you belong to." Alfred's eyes shot open at the last statement. "I don't belong to you! I don't belong to anybody!" Ivan chuckled at his sunflower obliviousness. "And how the hell are you gonna show me anything when your lying on top of me." The smile widened on his face. 'I'll show you by ramming into you until you faint from exhaustion.' But he wouldn't tell Alfred that though. He would just have to find that out on his own which he'll be doing very soon.

Ivan reached into the draw on his bedside table and pulled out something that looked like a tie. He then grabbed both of Alfred's hands and tied them to the headboard. Ivan then ran his hands through the golden locks. He pressed his thumb against the soft lips before pressing his own against them.

Alfred struggled and tried biting the unwanted tounge that was trying to gain entry of his mouth but that only seemed to encourage the Russian.

Ivan started running his hands over the covered chest beneath him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before he grabbed his sunflower's shoulders and with one quick tug, ripped the shirt down the middle. Alfred yelped out of surprise and Ivan used the advantage to slip his tongue into the hot cavern. He moaned as his tongue explored Alfred's mouth.

Alfred tried kicking and shoving the Russian off of him but to no avail he kept on with his assualt. He didn't want to admit it but the administration that his kidnapper was doing to him weren't all that bad. Shivers of pleasure shook through his spine and he had to clench his fist to keep himself from moaning. Hopefully the other thought the shivers were from disgust and he didn't hear his moans but that was very unlikely. He always had trouble lowering his voice. His coworkers always complained about how loud he was.

Ivan finally removed his lips from Alfred's, allowing him a chance to breath. Alfred looked into the violet eyes. They were filled with passion and lust. He couldn't stop the moan that passed his mouth as he felt teeth press roughly against his neck. A grin appeared on the Russian's face.

"You like that da?"

The blond bit his lip and pushed his face into the soft pillows unconsciously allowing the Russian more access to his neck. Ivan wrapped the other's legs around his waist and started leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to the waistband of his pants. He ran his hands through Alfred's hair and along his chest and all of the sudden his sunflower moaned loudly and pressed his body against him.

Ivan ran his hand through Alfred's hair again and he once again moaned. It wasn't long before he figured out it was that gravity-defying piece of hair on the boy's head that was making him moan in pleasure. Alfred could barely control himself. He was usually able to mask the sensations that nuntucket provided but when Ivan touched it he turned to jelly. He once again buried his face in the pillows. He didn't want the Russian to see his red face.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's cheek and tried forcing him to look at him but the blond was relentless. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He ran his hand down the blond's abdomen before stopping at the waistline of his pants. He sat up and started unbuckling Alfred's belt.

The American realized what the Russian was about to do and started to struggle. Ivan through the belt to the floor. He then licked the blond's neck and all the way up to his ear. "You can't fight this. I will have my way with you. Whether it be by force or not is up to you."

Alfred looked into violet eyes. They scared him because by the look in them he knew the Russian was serious. His eyes watered up but he wouldn't let the tears fall. He refused to show the Russian his weak side. He would stay strong for if he cried even a silent tear he knew all that honor he had would disappear into thin air. He look into the violet eyes once again but this time his were even more serious.

"What would you rather have. For me to show you the most pleasure you have ever felt in your life, nor the most pain?" Ivan asked

"I'm gonna have to choose niether." And with that Alfred pulled on the piece of fabric that bounded his hands with the strength he forgot he had and shoved the surprised Russian off of him. The fabric broke from the force and Alfred shot up from the bed and bolted out of the room.

Ivan chuckled before a deranged smile appeared on his face. "I'm getting tired of all these games."

* * *

Hey, Oshihime here! :)

I'm so sorry this was so late. I've spent the last two weeks camping with my family. It'd be okay if it wasn't for the fact that there's no wifi here. I'm literally in some resturant right now uploading this. It feels great to finally not be surrounded by bugs and dirt.

Anyway I'm sorry. This camping trip is going to be done in two weeks so next chapter may be a little late. Also the new story I uploaded will be late too. My other story late I said I would uploaded probably won't be here till december.

I'm writing this on my tablet so there are probably a lot of mistakes but I don't want to wait another second so I'm gonna upload it now and fix the mistakes later. Anyway wish me luck.

See you later!

:)


End file.
